1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved system for flushing a crushed ice extrusion machine. Specifically, the present invention provides a flushing mechanism that supplies rinse water or solution to the top of the extrusion head such that it rinses the extrusion head and screw portion of the machine in a flow through manner. The improved flushing device thoroughly removes all contaminants from the entire crushed ice extrusion machine.
2. Prior Art
Screw-type extrusion machines for making crushed ice are well known in the art. They typically consist of a screw or auger device positioned vertically inside a sleeve. The screws of the auger are flush with the inside of the sleeve. The sleeve is surrounded by a cooling jacket. Resting on top of the auger device is an extrusion head. The extrusion head is cylindrical and has a series of radially extended bosses that form channels. A reservoir feeds water into the bottom of the sleeve and continuously fills the sleeve to the top. A motor then begins rotating the auger. Once the auger is actuated, the cooling jacket is turned on so that it brings the water inside the sleeve to the freezing point. The rotating motion of the auger pushes ice upward as it is formed. The result is a constant, cylindrical sheet of ice pushed upward past the auger and forced into the channels of the extrusion head. Rods or fingers of frozen ice are thereby extruded upwardly out of the channels of the extrusion head. These rods or fingers are then broken up into individual pieces of crushed ice by any number of methods known to those skilled in the art. The resulting crushed ice is then deposited into a chamber from which it may be withdrawn and used.
To avoid build up of scale, pathogens and other chemicals and contaminants, the device must be periodically flushed. Failure to adequately flush out the device results in buildup of scale and other contaminants. This can lead to poor quality ice, and/or back load on the motor that operates the auger. These may result in the auger and/or extrusion head becoming jammed by the ice flowing through them. This is known as a “freeze up”. Such a freeze up can severely damage or destroy one or more parts of the crushed ice making machine. This results in substantial down time for the ice making machine as well as the cost of repairs.
Several solutions have been tried to avoid back load build up, scale build up and freeze ups. Improved coating for the auger, sleeve and extrusion heads make these parts smoother and more resistant to scale build up and clogging of the extruded ice. In addition, various chemicals may be added to the water utilized when flushing out the device. Weak acids have both an antiseptic and a descaling effect.
In existing crushed ice extrusion machines, the device is flushed in the following manner. First, the cooling jacket is turned off in order to allow ice within the device to melt. Next, the auger is turned off. A solenoid or other type of drain valve is opened and the water within the device is drained through a drain pipe. This typically takes 30-40 seconds. Finally, the device is allowed to sit for a given amount of time, typically 20-30 minutes. This allows the ice in the extrusion head to melt and drain through the drain pipe. As the ice in the extrusion head melts, it flows through the sleeve, further rinsing it. The device is then turned back on and production of crushed ice continues. The present method of flushing these devices allows for only minimal flushing of the extrusion head itself. While it greatly reduces scaling, contamination and freeze up, all of these deleterious events still occur evenutally.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for flushing a crush ice extrusion machine.